To Fix a Heart
by Madame Poulain
Summary: Si estás dentro de una guerra, y sabes que quizá el último cliché de tu vida sea besarla, entonces búscale los labios y encuéntralos con los tuyos. One Shot. Ron & Hermione. Esta historia participa en el reto Musical San Valentín del foro Ronmione Pride.


**Esta historia participa en el "****Reto: San Valentin 'Musical**'" del foro "**Ronmione Pride**"

**Disclaimer: **Jo, Jo, Jo, todo es de Jo.

* * *

**To Fix a Heart.**

**&.**

**Primero, rómpelo. Pero que sea sútil, que el crac sólo lo escuche la dueña (O).**

I.

Que todas las noches Hermione se duerma con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, que el sol la salude con ella todavía asomando en su cara. Que dé gracias a Merlín por haber sido la niña que estuviera en el baño aquel treinta uno de octubre y no Millicent. Que le encante el color de tus orejas, no de tus mejillas, cuando te enojas, que sea la que te cuente la historia de la rebelión de los elfos, no porque sea interesante para ti, sino porque tu compañía le es grata, que de todos los pelirrojos, tú seas el favorito (su favorito). Que las tartas de zarzamora le recuerden las mañanas pasadas en la Madriguera, después del almuerzo, justo cuando Molly les pide a ella y a ti, que la saquen del horno y la prueben.

II.

Hazle creer que es tu mejor amiga, pero que lo sepa todo el mundo, pero háztelo creer a tí mismo, que te lo creas bien, porque así no se te olvidará que a las mejores amigas no dan ganas de besarles en la boca. Dile que es una "chica", como cualquier otra de Gryffindor, pero que es especial, porque es tu mejor amiga mujer, y a ellas no se les puede invitar a bailar, aunque el vestido le acomode bien las curvas y ninguno de sus rizos esté fuera de lugar en ese hermoso moño que lleva. No importa que te haga suspirar y mirarla cada dos que tres segundos, no importa querer borrarle la sonrisa de estúpido a Vicky de un puñetazo, aunque ese haya sido tu ídolo antes de llevar a _tu_ mejor amiga al baile. No importa, claro que no importa, porque se supone que si bailarás por vez primera tendría que ser con ella, con la joven que mejor te conoce, para que no se burlase de tus torpes pasos y para tratar de no pisar los suyos, porque vamos, esa delicadez sólo se tiene con las mejores amigas, no con las parejas de baile conseguidas a destiempo por el despistado de tu mejor amigo hombre, al cual asesinarás por la sonrisa burlona que tiene colgada.

III.

El que tengas la capacidad emocional de una cucharita de té y hacerla reír al mismo tiempo debe de ser una bendición, porque Circe Bendita, se ve hermosa, más hermosa riendo a carcajada abierta que en el baile que por estúpido te perdiste, y eso ya es mucho. La biblioteca te parece el lugar más interesante para estudiar(la). Si, algo le tuvo que hacer a su cabello en esas dos semanas de vacaciones que no la viste, porque ahora son más largos y más bonitos, más que antes. Y su sonrisa, se ensancha, como si ya no temiese enseñar sus dientes. Y piensas que es hermosa con la cara enterrada en el enorme libro que sostiene con las dos manos. Dile que fuiste un tonto por no haberla invitado a ir al baile contigo; que te perdone.

IV.

Tómala ligeramente de la mano al bajar del carruaje que los ha llevado de la estación hasta la entrada de Hogwarts. Juega con uno que otro de sus rizos que caen por el costado de su oreja, dile que es la mejor persona que conoces. Sonríele desde arriba, cuando estas entrenando. Prefieréla a ella con su hora de elaboración de tareas antes que a Harry y los demás integrantes del equipo y sus salidas a Hogsmeade. Juega con ella ajedrez, enséñale alguno de tus trucos y cuéntale que pronto podrá ganarte. Y después hazte novio de otra adolescente, bésale en frente de Hermione, corre detrás de Lavender y detente un poco, sólo para que escuches el débil crac de un corazón y veas las lágrimas asomar, las necesarias para sentirte miserable, pero no las suficientes como para arrepentirte de disfrutar sinceramente de los besos que la rubia despliega por tu cuello.

V.

Aligérale el peso de su cuerpo llevándote otro pedazo de corazón.

**Y después, cúralo.**

1.

-¡Hermione! ... ¡Hermione!

De acuerdo. La has cagado. Completamente. Te has largado, pero _no te quieres ir. _Llámala en medio de la nada de la noche, probablemente no te oíra, pero la has llamado. A ella, porque es por Hermione que te has ido, (y por Fred o George, o Ginny, que no sabes si están vivos o...) y por ella te has arrepentido a último momento. Quieres regresar. La oscuridad no te lo permite, te ciega aún más. Mañana será mejor día para seguir buscando, seguro encontrarás la tienda de campaña, o a Harry, pero principalmente a la castaña. Mañana será. Ahora, la pesadez te invade, es cansado gritar y que nadie te conteste.

2.

Encuentra la luz, y enciéndela. No la dejes ir. Corre tras ella, atrápala. Listo.

Su voz llamándote, que no se desvanece en la oscuridad. Esta vez no es sueño. Sale a través de esa cosa rara que te heredaron, por bien servido te puedes dar ahora que haz encontrado una bufanda atada al roble. La coges y recuerdas que la tejió el verano antes de fugarse con la ayuda de tu madre. Es una señal. Sigues y recorres, ya no en círculo como la noche que te marchaste, ahora vas en un camino recto cuesta abajo. Lo encuentras, a Harry. Sabes que ahora todo tiene que ir mejor.

3.

Díle que fue tu nombre en su voz lo que te sacó del letargo, que su susurro salió como una luz del desiluminador y te trajo de regreso. Sabes que no va a funcionar, que te pateará y te gritará, pero todo comienzo es duro. Llévale unas ranas de chocolate y ofrecécelas antes de que Harry se las coma. Tú, por supuesto, no tocarás ninguna, son para Hermione.

Y si se niega a recibirlas, prepárale el café con cinco cucharas de azúcar, tan dulce como a ella le gusta, déjaselo al lado de su cama y siéntate a esperar. No tarda ni cinco minutos en hacerlo. Lo primero que verá es tu cara, así que, mejor sonríele bien grande.

4.

Cuando las guardias de la noche las haga ella, sal media hora después con tu cobija y ponla sobre su espalda, regresa a tu cama y trata de dormir con lo poco o mucho que te pueda calentar una manta. Y si te saluda sin el "ald" al final de tu primer nombre al cabo de una semana después de tu regreso, puedes llamar a la situación como progreso.

Ahora, sin pedirle permiso para hacerle compañía, sal con ella. No te ofrezcas para hacer las guardias en su lugar, te agradecerá el que la dejes ser responsable aún en tiempos difíciles. Siéntate a su lado. Hermione contemplará el cielo, vigilará la lobreguez del bosque y tú estarás a su lado, en silencio o con pocas palabras que la logren convencer, entibiando con la punta de tus dedos los helados de la suya.

5.

Si estás dentro de una guerra, y sabes que quizá el último cliché de tu vida sea besarla, entonces que ese cliché sea rápido pero les dure. Búscale los labios y encuéntralos con los tuyos. No, no en la cabeza poses tu boca, así como el beso que le diste estando en el Refugio, esa fue una caricia de consuelo. Que sepas que no puede sonreír porque la estas besando, que la hagas feliz en medio de la muerte, que te haga amar la vida, para aferrarte a ella, para volverla a besar, después de esto, después de todo y así, curarle el corazón entregándole el tuyo.

* * *

Well, después de devanarme los cesos, imaginando y recreando una escena merecedora de esta HERMOSA CANCION, porque es de mis favoritas, dije que más que un momento perdido, tendría que contar el camino de este par cuando estuvieron apartados del mundo, me centré específicamente en el regreso de Ron y cómo jodidos le haría para arreglarse con Hermione, pero bueno después del choro, aqui les dejo el fic, espero lo disfruten y comenten. Muchas gracias. Por allí también colgué ayer un Harry & Ginny, por si quieren leerlo.

**Madame. 14/02/13**


End file.
